The Stars come out to Play
by captainme
Summary: When an argument between Jack and Ana Maria lead to them both finding out more then they expected what will be their reation and how will they cope? Oneshot. R&R. JackAna


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N another one shot. Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Stars come out to play  
  
"I want my ship Jack Sparrow." Jack raised an eyebrow at Ana. They had been fighting about this for the past half hour. At the begging he had found it rather amusing winding her up, but now he was just getting bored of the fight.  
  
"And you had your ship. But you let it be blown up. I've told ye that before. Not point crying over spilt milk and all that."  
  
"Sparrow that isn't fair. You still owe me. I didn't have that ship long enough and it was your fault it was blown up in the first place!" Jack rolled his eyes at her new tactic.  
  
"Oh yeah and how was that then?"  
  
"You're the one that started that whole thing. And anyway you owe me for bringing back this" Ana emphasized the ship by throwing up her arms in the air. "Back to you. If I hadn't convinced everyone in time, you'd be hanging from your neck at this minuet in time." Jack sighed knowing she had a point.  
  
"Aye. You brought the pearl back t' me. I'm grateful for that, that's why I made ye first mate. What I want to know is why you brought this ship back to me, if you say I still owe you a ship. Why not take this one?" Ana dropped her gaze to the floor before bringing it up again to catch Jack's eye.  
  
"Because this isn't my ship Jack. This is your ship. It wouldn't feel right claming her as my own when she isn't. Plus I want you to give me the ship you owe me!" Jack was trying to get off this topic so he tried another tactic.  
  
"Ana Maria why are you bringing this up now. You've been as first mate for near 2 years now. Why suddenly want your own ship again? Your happy aren't you?"  
  
"No I'm not. I'm not happy at all. That's why I want my own ship. So I can be happy." Ana silently added "plus I'll be away from you and all the hurt you bring with it." Jack was looking at her, with his mouth hanging slightly open. He had no idea that she felt unhappy.  
  
"Why aren't you happy?"  
  
"Can we drop this please?" Jack shook his head, determined to find out what the problem was and sort it, so he would hopefully keep her on board.  
  
"No. What's the problem and I'll sort it." Ana gave a small laugh.  
  
"Unless you get rid of yourself you're not going to sort the problem." It took Jack a minuet to figure out that she had just said he was the problem she had on his ship.  
  
"Why am I your problem? You basically have nothing to do with me, apart from the ship. Whenever we're in taverns you're never with us, or when we're on land for that matter. Why am I your problem?"  
  
"Never around you. Jack you wouldn't notice even if I were. You're always occupied with whores." Jack snorted.  
  
"Love I don't know if you noticed but I tend to have people around me because I don't like being a loner like YOU and having no one around me." Jack was greeted with a slap with that remark.  
  
"I am NOT a loner. Just because I'm not obsessed with SEX and don't have to pay money for it, does not mean I'm a loner."  
  
"You probably take money for it then" Jack was greeted with another slap that sent him flying of his chair onto the floor.  
  
"You basted."  
  
"Ana I'm sorry. Look why do you think I go with whores anyway?" Ana shrugged not looking at him, and trying to blink the tears away that had formed in her eyes. "Because the only person I WANT isn't interested in me." Ana gave off a little sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Who wouldn't be interested in you? After all you are 'captain Jack sparrow.' Or so you keep telling us."  
  
"You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You. You're the one I want and your not interested. I can take a hint Ana." Ana shook her head not able to put this new information through her head.  
  
"I don't... I don't understand." Jack sighed in frustration.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out to you? I LOVE you Ana. Ok there now you know." Jack stopped his eyes going wide as he realized he'd told her one of the things he had vowed to himself that would never be let out of his head.  
  
Ana stood silent trying to get the new information through into her head, and make sense of it. Jack just stood looking at her, wondering what her next move would be. He didn't have to wait long for his answer as she turned and fled out of the room at top speed without even giving him so much as a glance. Jack screwed his eyes up, silently cursing himself, then out loud.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jack waited for about an hour before venturing outside, in search of Ana. He had come to a decision in his head. To him there would be no way of keeping Ana on board now, so he was going to agree to give her her own ship again, however much it pained him to have to let go of her, he wanted her to be happy. Coming up behind her, as she stood at the railing watching the sun go down.  
  
"Ana? Look I'm sorry for letting that out ok. You weren't supposed to know..." 'No one was supposed to know' he silently added. "Look I'll get you the ship you..." Ana turned to face him. Her eyes were red and blotchy from her crying, and Jack frowned a look of concern flashing in his eyes.  
  
His eyes searched her face, for any reason of why she had been crying, time standing still as she simply stared at him. His eyes dropped to the floor before bringing them up again to meet hers. Slowly he leaned into her, hoping that he was reading the signals correctly, and that as his lips brushed hers she would respond to the kiss.  
  
To his delight she did respond, and as they kissed the sun sank beneath the horizon letting the stars come out to play...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N please review. Thanks. Suzy xxx 


End file.
